hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Chamberlain
Carson Chamberlain is one of the main characters. He is an extremely powerful Witch. Carson is the son of witch Christopher Chamberlain and the youngest brother of Dominic and Thomas Chamberlain and the paternal uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain Carson is a member of the Chamberlain Family, Chamberlain Coven and the French Quarter Coven History Physical Appearance Carson is very handsome, standing 6'0 in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. He possesses light blonde almost white hair. He has a "devilish" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Personality Carson is very authoritative and powerful. He Loves his niece Elizabeth more than anything or anyone. He also enjoys killing people that cross him. He is also vengeful but protective of his loved ones. Powers and Abilities Carson is one of the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history, due to his various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. Carson Chamberlain is an extremely powerful witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He easily wished the storm she conjured himself away with the wave of her hand. He flung Christopher across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. He then helped Dominic, reactivate the Crescent Moon Curse on Charlie's pack, modifying the spell so that everyone affected by the unification ceremony of the werewolves will be affected. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Thomas and Charlie with ease. Later Carson was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. Weakness Carson is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Carson can be undone by powerful magic. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Carson's niece,and he loves her very much. Even before Elizabeth was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. He is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Dominic to accept the child. He has sworn to protect and love her. They have a relationship and wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to let Charlie send her away to live with him until Los Angeles is safe for to return. Charlie Marshall The Relationship of Carson Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall began once Carson was made aware of Charlotte's pregnancy with his brother's child. Carson shows her his family's history to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Carson makes a promise to Charlie that he'll always protect her. A few days later Charlie is reading the journals of Carson and learns more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Dominic asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlie responds that Carson was kind to her. Once Carson and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Carson tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. One Charlie disappeared, Carson and Dominic tough Thomas had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Carson finally found Charlie and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Carson confront his brother about what Charlie had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Charlie was about to die because Thomas's threat, Carson was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Carson's words, Charlie decides to take the first step and kiss him. Other Relationships *Carson and Thomas (Brothers/Allies) *Carson and Christopher (Father and Son/Allies) *Carson and Chazarrae (Former Allies/Enemies)